toonsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of The Powerpuff Girls episodes
This is a complete listing of episodes from the Cartoon Network animated television series The Powerpuff Girls. There were 80 episodes total, including one special and a direct-to-TV movie. They are listed here in episode number order. Pilot *Whoopass Stew: The Whoopass Girls 1992 (1994) The What A Cartoon Show *The Powerpuff Girls in "Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins" February 20 1995 *Crime 101 January 28 1996 Season 1 *Monkey See, Doggy Do / Mommy Fearest November 18, 1998 *Insect Inside / Powerpuff Bluff November 25, 1998 *Octi Evil / Geshundfight December 2, 1998 *Buttercrush / Fuzzy Logic December 9, 1998 *Boogie Frights / Abracadaver December 16, 1998 *Telephonies / Tough Love December 23, 1998 *Major Competition / Mr. Mojo's Rising January 6, 1999 *Paste Makes Waste / Ice Sore January 13, 1999 *Bubblevicious / The Bare Facts January 20, 1999 *Cat Man Do / Impeach Fuzz January 27, 1999 *Just Another Manic Mojo / Mime for a Change February 3, 1999 *The Rowdyruff Boys April 7, 1999 *Uh Oh...Dynamo May 26, 1999 Season 2 *Stuck Up, Up, and Away / Schoolhouse Rocked June 25, 1999 *Collect Her / Supper Villain August 6, 1999 *Birthday Bash / Too Pooped to Puff August 20, 1999 *Dream Scheme / You Snooze, You Lose September 10, 1999 *Beat Your Greens / Down 'n' Dirty September 22, 1999 *Slave the Day / Los Dos Mojos October 8, 1999 *A Very Special Blossom / Daylight Savings November 26, 1999 *Mo Job / Pet Feud February 13, 2000 *Imaginary Fiend / Cootie Gras March 17, 2000 *The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever / Just Desserts April 21, 2000 *Twisted Sister / Cover Up April 28, 2000 *Speed Demon / Mojo Jonesin June 2, 2000 *Something's a Ms. / Slumbering with the Enemy June 30, 2000 Season 3 *Fallen Arches / The Mane Event July 29, 2000 *Town and Out / Child Fearing August 18, 2000 *Criss Cross Crisis September 8, 2000 *Bubblevision / Bought and Scold September 15, 2000 *Gettin' Twiggy With It / Cop Out September 22, 2000 *Jewel of the Aisle / Super Zeroes October 7, 2000 *Three Girls and a Monster / Monkey See, Doggie Two October 13, 2000 *Candy is Dandy / Catastrophe November 11, 2000 *Hot Air Buffoon / Ploys R' Us December 1, 2000 *Helter Shelter / Power Lunch April 3, 2001 (VHS/DVD) October 12, 2001 (Television) *Powerprof. January 3, 2001 *The Headsucker's Moxy / Equal Fights January 5, 2001 *Moral Decay / Meet the Beat-Alls February 9, 2001 Season 4 *Film Flam April 20, 2001 *All Chalked Up July 19, 2002 *Get Back Jojo May 4, 2001 *Him Diddle Riddle sometime in 2002 *Members Only sometime in 2002 *Knock It Off sometime in 2002 *Super Friends sometime in 2002 *Nano of the North soemtime in 2002 *Stray Bullet sometime in 2002 *Forced Kin sometime in 2002 *Keen on Keane / Not So Awesome Blossom December 6, 2002 *Power-Noia December 13, 2002 *Nuthin Special / Neighbor Hood November 7, 2003 Season 5 *Monstra-City / Shut That Pup Up September 5, 2003 *I See A Funny Cartoon in Your Future / Octi-Gone November 14, 2003 *Toast of the town / Divide and Conquer September 12, 2003 *Burglar Alarmed / Shotgun Wedding September 19, 2003 *Save Mojo / Substitute Creature September 26, 2003 *The Boys are Back in Town November 6, 2003 *See Me Feel Me Gnomey March 18, 2004 (UK, Canada and Latin America) *Pee Pee G's / Boy Toys November 13, 2003 *Seed No Evil / The City of Clipsville November 25, 2003 *Lying Around the House / Bubble Boy January 9, 2004 *Documentary / Girls Gone Mild January 16, 2004 *Curses / Bang For Your Buck April 2, 2004 *Silent Treatment / Sweet 'n' Sour April 9, 2004 Season 6 *Prime Mates / Coupe d' Etat April 16, 2004 *Make Zen to Me / Say Uncle April 23, 2004 *Reeking Havoc / Live and Let Dynamo April 30, 2004 *Mo' Linguish / Oops, I Did It Again May 7, 2004 *A Made Up Story May 14, 2004 *Little Miss Interprets / Night Mayor June 25, 2004 *Custody Battle / The City of Nutsville July 2, 2004 *Aspirations July 9, 2004 *That's Not My Baby / Simian Says July 16, 2004 *Sun Scream / The City of Frownsville July 23, 2004 *West in Pieces July 30, 2004 *Crazy Mixed-Up Puffs / Mizzen in Action August 20, 2004 *Roughing it Up / What's the Big Idea? August 27, 2004 Movies and Specials *The Powerpuff Girls Movie July 3, 2002 (Movie theaters) *Twas the Fight Before Christmas December 12, 2003 *The Powerpuff Girls Rule! November 29, 2008 (Europe and Asia) January 19, 2009 (USA) Category:Episode list